Aw, No Riot?
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: Post-Duets, and mentions of Never Been Kissed. Finn drops by in juvie to visit Puck. He has some awkward advice and warnings to give. Finn and Puck friendship, and mentions of Quinn and Puck.


**Author's Note: Post-Duets, after Sam said he's expecting Puck to punch him when he gets back and kind of part of Never Been Kissed. Mainly a Finn and Puck friendship with Quinn and Puck pairing, and Finn is kind of over Quinn by the way.**

**

* * *

**

_**Aw, No Riot?**_

His reaction is nothing of what they all expected. They all expected him to automatically see Sam, and start punching his living daylights out. Because hadn't she been his 'Baby Mama' at one point?

* * *

Puck hates juvie. First off the place _smells._ It's all the bathrooms of these 17 year old big and tall punks who had been arrested for some murder or gang involvement. He's standing in line with the metal tin tray as he makes his way down the line, patiently waiting for his food. He sees the Eggo brand boxes behind the lunch ladies, and thinks maybe prison food isn't so bad.

He's wrong, because the guys there did _not_ 'Leggo his eggo.', but stole it, leaving Puck breakfast-less. He's in the cafeteria, trying to sit with the most normal guys there when the guard tells him he has a visitor.

He stands up, and feels violated as a piece of Eggo hits his back. How humiliating… He hopes it's his Mom, who brought him some homemade Jewish cookies or _anything_ that would make him feel more at home.

It's not his mom.

"Finn, are you insane? You could get like raped in here!" His protective side seemingly came out when he saw the tall geeky boy who is practically his brother. He forgot about the whole Quinn thing for a moment.

Finn smirks, and looks at him. "That scary?"

Puck sits down at the table offered, and looks back at the guard who's watching their conversation. He shamefully bows his head down, "Yeah."

"Well, I didn't come here to really pity you, or anything, but uh… First off, this is from everyone: You're a big idiot." Finn says looking at Puck as if he's insane.

"Stealing an ATM machine? Puck… _Brittany_ called you stupid. That's pretty damn severe." He says, laughing and half serious.

His eyes widen, "She did? Damn it, it did nothing for the Puckzilla's rep."

Finn shakes his head, "No, not really."

"Second?" Puck asks, ignoring the reply from Finn.

"Well, I just thought you should know since you were somewhat with Quinn. She's dating that new kid now, Sam… He also joined Glee club, and they sang a duet." Finn states pretty casual for someone who was one of her major ex-boyfriends.

Puck swallows his throat, and looks around the room, letting his eyes slightly water. He clears his throat once more, as if grasping his masculine mind back.

Finn doesn't miss the moment when sincere Puck popped out. "Dude, aren't you over her or something?"

"Are you?" He snaps back.

Finn nods slightly, "Yeah, man. I am. Rachel is pretty great."

"Oh," Puck says dejectedly, hoping the boy was as heartbroken as he was. He sighs and looks at his clamped hands, before telling Finn the real story. "I wasn't just her… impregnator, at least I'd like to think I was more. I cared about that baby, Finn. No, I loved that little girl. You should've seen Quinn when giving birth—"

Finn raises an eyebrow.

"—Well, not the birth part, but like after. She was holding our little girl, Beth in her arms, smiling." Puck smiles remembering the moment, before his eyes clog up with tears and he looks away from Finn once more.

"I really thought we were going to keep her. But she said no, but asks if I loved her. I said I did." He looks back at Finn after he says that, looking for the reaction.

Finn's eyes widen in true surprise. "Whoa, dude. You..?"

"Yeah." Puck sighed. "So we went on a date in the summer, before she oh-so sweetly told me she wanted to spend this year alone. Find herself, and make it all about her. She was kind of acting like a bitch when she told me. With her hair all up in that ponytail, changing completely."

Finn isn't speaking, but waiting for Puck to continue.

"So yeah, it's stinging right now, how she just runs into the new kid's arms. He's got a fucking big mouth." His eyes stop stinging for a moment, but turn back to anger and confusion. He mutters under his breath, "Probably did have balls in his mouth."

"Listen, dude." Finn starts to speak. "Sam's actually a cool guy, and you know it too. I think the whole Quinn thing is just bothering you."

He swallows, "So… what do I do now?"

"Shit," Finn mumbles. "This is still a little awkward, you know? We're supposed to be ex-best friends and now you're asking me for advice on the girl who broke our friendship."

"Yeah, sorry for that." Puck says, and even Finn can tell he doesn't really mean the apology, nor does Finn really need it anymore. "But, dude… Help me out here?"

Finn heard the silent 'please' in the question before exhaling with a hesitating tone. "Well, for starters, don't be a dumbass and run the car into ATM's or whatever the hell it is you did. And then… I guess you just have to back off for now. She's not exactly as loose as she was when she was off the Cheerios, but Sam's making her close to that as can be. It's good for her. In a way, it's helping her back on top, and the year's still about her."

The listener bites his lip, "So what? I'm supposed to just walk in there with my head held high and take it? I'm supposed to just watch her kiss Sam with those hazel eyes. Fuck." He lets out another breath.

The guard steps in for a moment with an order, "Five more minutes."

"So, I guess this is what it felt like with the Jesse and Rachel dude, huh?" He asks Finn.

"Well, not exactly. I kept telling her that I wanted her while she was with him. But I think you're situation is different, so yeah. You are supposed to just sit back."

"Okay," Puck mumbles, still taking the news in.

Finn stands up, awkwardly ready to go.

"Hey, Finn?" Puck calls out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for telling me."

Finn nods in a sign that says, 'No problem.'

"Does this mean we're…?" Puck trails off, waiting for him to finish the question.

Finn shrugs. "I don't know, we'll see. For now though, try out the other guys, like Artie or something."

Puck nods, and watches Finn leave as he has less than two weeks in here.

* * *

The first time he walks through the hallways, everyone is staring, giving him a variation of three looks. _'Dumbass', 'Way to go, dude!',_ or _'What a disappointment to Earth.'_

He stops in the middle of the hallway when he first sees them, and then suddenly everyone's crowding around again, not even caring if he's back or not. The worst part is she doesn't even see him, because she's looking into Sam's eyes and giggling.

* * *

The Glee club is silent when he walks back in the choir room he (secretly) missed. They are all staring at first that the Mohawk is back. (They know what that means.)

Quinn has her breath hitched, and he can tell because of the way her shoulders moved up abrubtly and stopped in that position. She's holding Sam's hand tightly, and he's pretty sure the whole Glee club saw him looking at them.

It takes everything he has to walk past them, into a seat, as if he didn't see them.

"Aw, no riot?" He can hear Brittany whisper to Santana, who are sitting in the row below him.

"It's probably coming later." Santana reassures her friend, but shoots a look at Puck as if to say, _'What the hell are you doing?'_

He ignores it.

* * *

They're in the boys locker room, and he's pretty sure this is _not_ the place to have this conversation.

"Listen, dude, about Quinn –" Sam starts off.

"—I don't want to hear it." Puck interrupts. "Look, as long as you don't talk about her in front of me, we'll be fine."

They don't ever mention her again.

* * *

He's in the hallways, pushing Artie's wheelchair, talking about girls, when he sees Finn with his arm draped around Berry's shoulder. Puck can't help but give Finn a respective nod, that Finn returns.

"I don't think there's going to be a riot or a fight," Brittany finally concludes, aloud to the Glee members moments before the accused trio walk in.

"It's too bad." Santana whispers back.

"Yeah, we could've been great, huh?" Puck speaks out loud, because he's just really tired of the whispers about the situation.

Quinn snaps her head to look at him, with a mixture of anger, confusion and pity (_and maybe something else?_). She's sitting next to Sam, who at the current moment, is pretending that he didn't hear anything.

Puck leans in closer to her face, smirking, "So how's the whole, _'This year's about me,'_ thing working out for you?"

She just glares.

There never was a riot, and he never did end up punching Sam (but it's not like he became best buds with him either) and he didn't get Quinn for the whole junior year. He's not sure what'll happen now, but he just knows that at this point, it doesn't matter too much.


End file.
